


new neighbours

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Neighbours, Romance, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a new neighbour moves into the house beside mj's. she doesn't care who they are as long as they're quiet, but they manage to sneak into mj's life and stay there. (peter's not spiderman in this au)





	new neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> okay here's my shot at a novel type thing  
feedback appreciated!!!
> 
> messages are in bold  
——— means time jumps or switch of pov

“Honey! The neighbours are here! Come down so we can give them my meatloaf!” Mj’s mom shouted in the direction of the stairs.

“I’m okay thanks!” Mj flipped over another page of her book carelessly. The new neighbours had been news for about a week now, but Mj gave no notice. Ever since the last family with the loud baby left, she had just hoped that it was some small, quiet family. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her door frame.

“Come on, let’s go!” Mj’s mom came over to the girl’s bedside, pulling the book away from her.

“Hey! I was at a good part!!” Mj whined, trying to grab the book back.

“That means you’ve already read it. You can read it for the second time later, we’re going to the neighbour’s house.” Mj’s mom turned and headed out the door, taking the girl’s book with her.

“Fourth time.” Mj muttered under her breath, dragging herself out the door.

———

“Michelle, get off your phone. You’re going to drop the meatloaf.” Her mom scolded her daughter. They were now waiting in front of the neighbour’s door, handmade meatloaf in hand.

**Message to Brad:**

**mj: Have to go. (mom)**

**brad: all good, love u**  
** i’m not going till u say it back**

**mj: Ugh fine. Love you too.**

**brad: (:**

She pocketed her phone and glanced up to see the door opened by a lady bearing a huge smile.

“Hello! You must be the family next door! My name’s May, May Parker.” She enthusiastically extended her hand towards Mj’s mother.

“Hello, yes we are! My name’s Eleanor, and this is my daughter Michelle.” She replied, and shook May’s hand.

“Nice to meet you as well Michelle.” May greeted. Mj gave a sarcastic smile back and held out the meatloaf with no words. Eleanor fought back the urge to glare at Mj and said,

“This is my specialty meatloaf, we wanted to bring a welcome gift!”

“Thank you so much! I guess you should also meet the teenager of my house,” May chuckled. “Peter! Come down!” She yelled, facing upstairs.

“In a second!” The boy yelled down, then mumbled what seemed to be “Be right back Ned, it’s neighbours or something.” Mj, hearing this, rolled her eyes. Peter came running down the stairs, with hair and clothes that clearly screams that he had just woken up.

“Hi, I’m Peter.” He gave a little wave, almost blushing, making Mj think, “Wuss.”

“Michelle.” Mj replied, not comfortable with nickname calling yet. He gave a little nod, and then turned around to go back upstairs.

“Sorry, kids with their technology these days you know?” May apologized.

“Believe me, I do.” Mj’s mom smiled, causing the two adults to bond. While they kept talking about whatever disgrace teenagers had done, Mj quietly slithered out of the conversation and managed to make it back into her home.

She plopped back down onto her bed, but picked up her phone instead of her book.

**Message to Brad:**

**mj: New neighbours are boring. I called it. Just an overly happy mom and a video game addicted boy.**

**brad: a boy?? do i have competition now??**

**mj: Haha, he’s too boring. We said like two words to each other, that’s it.**

**brad: that’s what you say for nowww and then those words are gonna be i love u**

**mj: That’ll never happen.**

**brad: why**

**mj: Cause those words are saved for you.**

**brad: aweeweeew**

**mj: Okay I take it back if you’re going to be all sappy about it.**

**brad: Nope, can’t take it back.**

**mj: Ugh, whatever. I can’t wait for school tomorrow. Summer was too long.**

**brad: sometimes i don’t get why i’m attracted to u ur weird**

**mj: Ha. Ha. Hopefully that weird kid doesn’t go to Midtown. What if I have to give him a tour? Ew.**

**brad: yeah, hopefully. he sounds weird**

**mj: Yup. Goodnight!!**

**brad: gnnnn**

**Notification from Betty:**

**  
** Mj clicked on the notification, opening the chat with her.

**betty: heyyyy how was it?? is ur neighbour a guy? ooh is he cute??**

**mj: I’m literally dating Brad Betty.**

**betty: yeah but, answer for me!!**

**Mj rolled her eyes before typing,**

**mj: I don’t know, he kind of seemed like a wuss.**

**betty: cute wuss??**

**mj: Oh my god goodnight.**

**betty: no wait!**

Mj shut off her phone in defeat. She opened her book and continued to read, till she began to drift off.

———

Peter grumbled, smashing his hand on the alarm. He rolled over to glance at the time, only realizing he had woken up early. The tired boy groaned, trying to make himself fall asleep once more. After that didn’t work, he pulled himself out of the warm covers to glance at his phone. All there was were messages from his friend since grade one, Ned. Once he quickly replied to them, he stood up to head to his closet. While doing so, he looked at the window to see his new neighbour, Michelle also woken up, and staring. Feeling uncomfortable of his bare chest, he frowned back at her and walked into the bathroom.

‘Shit.’ Mj thought. She didn’t mean to stare, but she didn’t know he had all that underneath. She pressed her lips together, wincing. Mj stood up and began to get dressed as well. She was interrupted by a buzz on her phone, and she grabbed it.

‘Airdrop from peter parker. Accept? Decline?’ was written on her phone. Confused, she looked up at the window to see the boy looking at her. He pointed frantically to her phone. She shot him another confused look and accepted the airdrop, which was a single picture bearing the symbols, “???”. Mj looked up again to find Peter waiting for a response back. She sighed and sent a picture back, this time bearing the words, “What?” The boy was quick to reply with a simple question, “why were u staring?” Mj just threw her phone on her bed and closed the window curtains. That caused Peter to start spamming the airdrops, until Mj couldn’t stand the buzzing anymore. She went back onto her bed and declined every single message. That didn’t stop Peter from still spamming, leaving Mj to finally open the most recent one that said, “u can’t just ignore me’. Mj replied “Sure I can,” and turned “Do not disturb” on her phone.

———

“Hey.” Brad slung his arm over Mj’s, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled, trying to pull away.

“Gross.”

“You know you love it.”

“You wish.” Mj shoved him playfully. They chatted while going down the hall to the cafeteria, where they sat down at a table with Betty.

“Hey.” Mj nodded at Betty, who had been waiting for them to arrive.

“No Hey’s. Is he cute?? You never answered me!” Betty complained, causing Mj and Brad to look at each other and laugh. “What? I need a boyfriend too!”

“You really do.” Mj replied jokingly. Betty just rolled her eyes. At the same time Peter and Ned had walked into the cafeteria, causing Mj to groan.

“That the new kid?” Brad asked, judging hard.

“Yup, weirdo that airdropped a million pictures to me.” Mj sighed, looking at the two confused boys. Peter’s eyes caught Mj’s but he quickly averted them to a new table that he led Ned to.  
“Thank god,” Mj thought.

“Anyways,” Brad turned their attention back to their own table. “We still on for the diner?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you there around four.” The bell rang to announce the end of lunch, leading the three to say their goodbyes and headed to their last class of the day. Mj had career planning, and wasn’t surprised at the empty class when walking in.

“Finally, a student.” The teacher looked exasperated, probably at the lack of students. “How come there’s no one?”

“It’s planning. Everyone skips it.”

“Not you.”

“I don’t have anything better to do.” She gave a sarcastic smile back at the teacher, and headed for a seat somewhere around the middle of the class. In walks in Peter, causing Mj to really question her luck at that point. That left only them the only two students in the class.

“Shit.” Mj mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> i cringed sooo hard writing brad/mj stuff ewww  
but heres the first chapter!! please let me know what you think!!


End file.
